Always Good for a Surprise
by miristkalt
Summary: Hermine ist immer eine Überraschung wert.


Ich bin ja dafür, dass es mehr R/HR M-Rated Fanfictions auf Deutsch geben sollte. Deswegen mache ich jetzt den Anfang. Inspiriert wurde ich von _The O.C _(keine Ahnung, wieso…) und von einer wundervollen FanFiction, die ich aber leider nicht mehr finde. Grrr.

Es spielt vor dem ersten Weihnachtsfest nach _Deathly Hallows_. Gibt es denn tatsächlich noch Leute, die es immer noch nicht gelesen haben? Falls, ja: Es sind Spoiler vorhanden.

Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer willkommen.

**Edit am :** Leicht verändert und unter dem neuen Account nochmal reuploaded.

**Always Good for a Surprise**

Sie kaute immer auf ihrer Unterlippe, wenn sie nervös war oder angestrengt nachdachte; dann hatte sie auch eine kleine Denkfalte auf ihrer Stirn. Ein paar Strähnen fielen aus ihrem Zopf auf ihre Schultern, ihre Locken umrahmten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, das er mit verstohlenem Interesse betrachtete.

Auch von der Entfernung, und über den Tisch hinweg, der sie trennte, konnte er ihren süßlichen Atem riechen und er sehnte sich so sehr danach, seine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken und ihren Duft in sich aufnehmen und ihren Atem zu spüren und sie zu _schmecken; _ihr letzter Kuss schien ihm zu lange her.

„Schachmatt", sagte sie schließlich begeistert und strahlte ihn an. Verwirrt blickte er auf das Schachbrett und sah, dass sie ihn erneut geschlagen hatte. Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und erwiderte lächelnd, „Tja, dann hast du wohl mal wieder gewonnen. Zum siebten Mal."

„Kann es sein, dass du mich andauernd gewinnen lässt?" fragte sie ihn verärgert, ihre Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen gezogen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern „Vielleicht liebe ich es aber auch, dir zuzusehen, wenn du dich konzentrierst."

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter; ihre haselnussbraunen Augen trafen seine blauen, und sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. Er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte; sie wollte, dass er die Initiative ergriff.

Grinsend beugte Ron sich über das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen, streifte ihre Lippen mit seinen (sie hob ihren Kopf um seinen Kuss entgegen nehmen zu können), ehe er seine Hand an ihre Hüfte legte, und sie, gegen ihre Lippen lächelnd, küsste.

Und jedes Mal schmeckte sie besser, jedes Mal fühlte sich ihre Haut sanfter an, als er in Erinnerung hatte.

Sie knabberte an seine Unterlippe – was sie gerne tat, und was ihn zum Wahnsinn trieb – während ihre Fingernägel in seinen Oberarm sanken und er war sich sicher, dass er später dort die Abdrückte ihrer Nägel finden würde.

Jemand räusperte sich laut, und Ron hob den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Was?" blaffte er.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht in dein Zimmer verziehen?" maulte George daraufhin und blickte das Paar angewidert an.

„Nein", erwiderte Ron schlicht und beugte sich wieder runter um die kichernde Hermine zu küssen, doch sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. „Wir spielen jetzt weiter", sagte sie bestimmt und steckte ihm ihre Zunge raus.

Ron seufzte frustriert, küsste sie noch ein Mal kurz und ließ sich dann erneut auf den harten Stuhl sinken, seine Augen fest auf ihre fixiert. Ihre Mundwinkel waren zu einem Lächeln gezogen, ihre Augen glitzerten und er konnte das Kerzenflackern in ihnen sehen.

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass George endlich in sein Zimmer hinaufging und die beiden alleine ließ.

Das letzte Mal, als sie alleine gewesen waren, schien so lange her… Genau sechs Tage war es her, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa lagen, auf dem George es sich im Moment gemütlich machte.

Genau dort, wo George sich gegen das Kissen lehnte, hatten sie sich geküsst und Ron hatte jedes einzelne Stück von ihr, das er erreichen konnte, liebkost und in jedes Stückchen freiliegendes Haut gebissen und wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er immer noch ihren Atem an seinem Ohr spüren, und ihre unglaublich weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlen und ihr ersticktes Stöhnen hören, wenn ihre Lippen sich wieder und wieder zu einem Kuss vereinten …

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und in ihrem Blick lag nicht mehr die gleiche Zärtlichkeit wie vorhin; pure Lust spiegelte sich in ihren braunen Augen wieder, und er wusste sofort, dass sie an das Selbe gedacht hatte.

„Wenn du endlich schlafen gehen würdest, dann würde es dich auch nicht stören, dass ich sie küsse", sagte Ron zu seinem Bruder, ohne seine Augen von Hermine abzuwenden, die leicht errötete auf Grund der Intensität in seinem Blick und sich wieder dem Schachspiel zuwandte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich noch ein paar Dinge erledigen muss, bevor ich schlafen gehe", erwiderte George kühl. „Ich bin gleich fertig, und dann könnt ihr ja wie die Raubtiere übereinander herfallen."

Hermine wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch ging, noch röter und sie fing an, mit dem Ärmel ihres Schlafanzugoberteils herumzuspielen.

„Lasst euch nur nicht wieder von Mum erwischen", fügte George hinzu und schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und alle Pergamentrollen rollten automatisch zusammen und verschwanden in der großen Tasche, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag. „Seit dem letzten Mal ist sie leicht traumatisiert."

„Wir machen nichts!" schwor Ron mit hochrotem Kopf und blickte seinen Bruder ernst an. „Wirklich! Als Mum da rein kam – wir hatten echt nichts gemacht – "

„Spar mir die Details", gluckste George und stand äußerst amüsiert auf. „Euch dann noch – viel Spaß – ", er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die abrupt rot wurde und den Blick senkte und wieder anfing, mit ihrem Ärmel zu spielen. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Sie saßen noch eine kurze Weile auf ihren Plätzen, den Blick voneinander abgewendet, beide der Stille des Hauses lauschend; doch als sie die Tür von Georges Zimmer hörten, sprang Hermine auf und stürzte sich auf Ron mit soviel Wucht, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel.

„Endlich", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Wange. „Ich dachte", ihre Lippen streiften seine Stirn, „dass er", sie küsste seine Nase, „niemals", seine Ohren, „verschwinden wird."

Er gluckste, drückte sie an sich und stand mit ihr in seinen Armen vom harten Stuhl auf.

„Wohin?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, ihre Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Sofa", erwiderte er schlicht und ließ sich schließlich aufs Sofa fallen und zog sie zu einem Kuss herunter.

„Wir müssen schließlich die Tradition bewahren", fügte er grinsend hinzu, als sie sich voneinander trennen mussten, da der Drang, Sauerstoff zu holen, zu groß geworden war.

Seine Lippen streiften ihre Wange und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals, ehe er in die gleiche Stelle biss und ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. „Ron, kein Knutschfleck, bitte", brachte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor, als er saugte und leckte und biss - und dann blickte er auf den dunkelroten Fleck an ihrem Hals, der sich gerade gebildet hatte, und für den er sicherlich später noch zahlen würde.

Sie bewegte ihre Hüften ein wenig, damit sie in einer bequemeren Lage sitzen konnte, und ihm entfuhr ein Brummen, als er entsetzt merkte, was sie in ihm auslöste und zwanghaft versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.

_Denk an Mum, denk an Mum, denk an Mum, _sagte er stumm zu sich selbst, doch seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und er zwang sich, nicht auf ihre attraktiven Kurven zu blicken; auf ihre angeschwollenen Lippen; ihren Ausschnitt; er versuchte, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie auf _ihm_ saß.

_Denk an Mum. Denk an Mum. Denk an Mum._

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern langsam über seine Brust und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. „Du darfst wirklich niemals aufhören Quidditch zu spielen", murmelte sie und ihre rechte Hand blieb stehen und sie fühlte das kräftige und schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens.

„Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten?", fragte er, halb das Thema wechseln, halb einen ruhigen Kopf bewahren wollend, mit einer höheren Stimme als sonst, und er quiekte kurz auf, als sie sich erneut bewegte, und er sie erneut ganz _genau_ spüren konnte.

Sie blickte ihn augenbrauenhebend an, aber sagte nur, „Was wünschst _du _dir zu Weihnachten?"

„Sag bloß, du hast mein Geschenk noch nicht."

„Sag bloß, _du _hast mein Geschenk noch nicht, _Ronald Weasley._"

Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er es außerordentlich attraktiv, wenn sie seinen vollen Namen benutzte; ihre Stimme löste ein leichtes Schaudern bei ihm aus und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. _Mum in ihrem Schlafanzug. Mum bei Ginnys Geburt. Mum beim Singen._

„Also, was ich mir wünsche?", sagte sie leise, teilweise nur um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. „Gibt es dieses Buch _Zwölf Fehlersichere Wege Hexen zu Verzaubern _auch für Hexen, du weißt schon, um Zauberer zu bezaubern?"

Er blickte sie mürrisch an, als sie feixte und dann anfing zu lachen. „Das ist echt nicht witzig, wirklich. Außerdem hattest du anfangs gesagt, dass du es _süß_ fandest!"

„Ich finde es ja auch süß!" protestierte Hermine, immer noch leicht grinsend, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nur hättest du das Buch nicht gebraucht, Ron, du hattest mich schon längst verzaubert."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Ron und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

„Ehrlich."

Er überlegte kurz. „Dass heißt, wenn ich diese Bemerkung über die Hauselfen früher gemacht hätte, hättest du mich schon viel früher _geknutscht_?"

„Ich denke nicht, denn bis zu unserem vierten Schuljahr, wusstest du noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein Mädchen bin", gab sie zurück und fing an zu lachen.

Er erschauderte, als sie sich beim Lachen leicht auf und ab bewegte, und diese Bewegungen lösten bei Ron etwas aus, und er glaubte – nein, er war sich sicher, dass sie es auch jeden Moment bemerken würde.

„Hermine", brachte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Hör auf zu lachen."

„Ich lache nicht über dich, Ronald!", lachte Hermine und blickte ihn an. „Obwohl – eigentlich tu ich das ja schon, aber – "

„Hermine, bitte, hör auf dich zu bewegen", fing er noch ein mal an, doch sie fand es anscheinend immer noch sehr lustig, und er packte sie gewaltsam an ihren Hüften und hielt sie still.

Und bevor er realisieren konnte, was geschehen war, hatte sie schon ihren Blick auf seine Hose gesenkt, die Lippen zu einem „O" geformt – und er war sich sicher, dass sie es gefühlt hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie in jenem Moment über ihn dachte – etliche Wörter fielen ihm ein, die durch ihren Kopf gehen könnten und übel nehmen tat er es ihr nicht – seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht; er konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten, sie hatte eine leicht gerunzelte Stirn, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe - und dann nahm sie ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, rutschte von seinem Schoß herunter und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Oh."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und er spürte, wie seine Ohren rot glühten, während er resigniert das erste murmelte, was ihm einfiel, „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie hob abrupt ihren Kopf, und blickte ihn ebenfalls mit einem glühenden Gesicht an. „W-was sollte dir Leid tun?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. „Ich – ich kann wirklich nichts dafür!", verteidigte er sich, und wurde noch röter. „Wirklich – du – du – machst mich einfach total an und – "

Er stoppte, als ihre Augen größer wurden und ihre Lippen sich erneut leicht öffneten. „_Ich mache dich total an?_" wiederholte sie.

Ron blickte sie an; sah, wie ihre Haare nun überall abstanden, ihr Gesicht röter war als zuvor, ihr Schlafanzugoberteil leicht hochgeschoben, weil er mit seinen Händen über ihre Haut gefahren war, ihre Lippen angeschwollen, ihre Augen, die ihn neugierig anblickten, und ihre lilafarbene Pyjamahose, die ihr viel zu lang war und die sie hochgekrempelt hatte, und er war sich nie sicherer über etwas gewesen als jetzt. Sie war das wunderschönste Wesen, das er jemals gesehen hatte, und sie löste in ihm Dinge aus, die er nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Ja", erwiderte er schlicht, zuckte mit den Schultern und auf einmal war jedes Schamgefühl verschwunden. „Tust du."

Hermine öffnete kurz den Mund, aber schloss ihn wieder, und dann fing sie erneut an, auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kaufen, ihn mit einem faszinierten und neugierigen Blick anstarrend.

Unsicher blickte sie ihn an und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Kann – kann ich?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und er wusste nicht, was sie meinte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jaah, klar." Er hatte erwartet, dass sie aufstehen und auf ihr Zimmer gehen würde, doch dann stöhnte er unerwartet auf, als sie mit einer Hand vorsichtig über seine Härte strich.

Sie zog ihre Hand nicht zurück, sondern betrachtete fasziniert seine Gesichtszüge, und sein Blick wurde starr, als sie ihn anlächelte. „Mach das – mach das nie wie – mach das noch mal!" stotterte er und sie gluckste. „Ich weiß nicht wie", sie zögerte und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über ihn. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich vom Stöhnen abzuhalten, und sah sie an, als sie sich neugierig über ihn beugte, ihre Hände auf einer wilden Erkundungsfahrt.

Er lehnte sich gegen das Sofakissen, immer noch nicht glaubend, was er dort sah – was er dort spürte – und er fragte sich, ob er gerade schlief, und seine Traumhermine ihm einen Streich spielte, oder ob das hier die Realität war, und Hermine ihn wirklich gerade mit einem wissbegierigem Blick, den sie sonst nur für ihre Bücher übrig hatte, streichelte.

In seinen Träumen, hatte sie meistens ihre Schuluniform an; kein anderes Mädchen konnte so unschuldig und gleichzeitig so wahnsinnig attraktiv in einer Uniform aussehen wie sie.

Und meistens war er es, der die Initiative ergriff, sie gegen eine Wand in einem verlassenen Korridor drückte und meistens war sie es, die anfing, ihn auszuziehen; und meistens war Harry es, der ihn wachrüttelte und zwang, zum Frühstück runterzukommen.

Aber dies war viel besser als ein Traum; dies war die echte Hermine – _seine _echte Hermine – und er wusste, dass dieser Moment sich in seinem Gehirn einprägen würde.

Und er wusste auch, dass, wenn er mal wieder einen Patronus heraufbeschwöre, er an diesen Moment denken würde.

Sie zog ihre Hand schließlich weg, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und fragte, mit einer äußerst attraktiven Stimme, „Darf ich was ausprobieren?"

Ihm war es egal, _was_ genau sie ausprobieren wollte, aber Hermines Ideen gefielen ihm heute sehr und deswegen nickte er rasch – und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, ihre Hände an seinen Schultern, und sie ihre Beine fest an seine Seiten drückte.

Sie bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück, ihn anblickend, als würde sie erwarten, dass er ihr zeige, was sie tun solle. Er war genau so ahnungslos wie sie – aber er war nicht im Stande zu denken, denn er konnte sie spüren, die Wärme; und die leichte Feuchtigkeit ihrer Pyjamahose, und er versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, seine Hüften gegen sie zu drücken, zu stoßen und diese Sensation von eben noch ein Mal zu erleben.

Sie behielt den langsamen Rhythmus bei; ihr Atem wurde schneller, und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schulter. Er blickte in ihre Augen, die einen dunkleren Ton angenommen hatten, und lächelte sie an. Das Lächeln erwidernd, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Hermine", murmelte er gegen ihr Haar, als sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Ron", murmelte sie zurück und er fühlte, dass sie lächelte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten aufhören", stöhnte er, als sie schneller wurde.

„Wieso?", fragte sie, blickte ihn an und kreiste ihre Hüften vorsichtig.

Ron vergaß, was er sagen wollte, denn Hermine hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt; ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und schneller, und er dachte, dass er jeden Moment die Besinnung verlieren würde.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, sog ihren Duft in sich ein, schlang seine Arme um sie, wollte diesen Moment solange wie möglich hinauszögern.

Zum letzten Mal stieß er gegen sie, und sie stöhnte und presste ihre Beine gegen seine Seiten, ihre Augen fest geschlossen und mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund.

Und der Anblick allein war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte; Erleichterung überkam ihn plötzlich, er schauderte kurz auf, genau so wie sie, und dann zog er sie zu sich runter und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie, nach Luft schnappend an sich an ihn lehnend.

Beide blickten zusammen auf seine Hose, die, genau so wie ihre, nass war. „Oh", machte sie und dann lachte sie leicht. „Was soll's."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, küsste seine Haare (sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie der Geruch seiner Haare am meisten anzog), und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann Mal die Fortsetzung von deinem Buch kaufen Ronald, was meinst du?", murmelte sie verschlafen, und er spürte, dass sie grinste.

Er grinste ebenfalls. „Du bist immer eine Überraschung wert."

Fertig. Nicht so geworden, wie ich es wollte, aber was soll's. Oh, oh, oh… Hermione ist total OOC geworden und Ronald hab ich auch nicht wirklich getroffen. Na ja, mein erster Anlauf mit so was. Vielleicht schaff ich's irgendwann mal besser.

Wie gesagt, Kritik ist immer willkommen.


End file.
